are you happy now
by Dryan89
Summary: song fic. jackie and hyde one shot. heard the song and found that it was perfect for their situation.


Are you happy now

Don't own that 70's show or the song which is Are you happy now by Michelle branch.

This is set after Keep Yourself Alive.

Fez walks into the basement holding a basket of candy but still had a frown on his face. He looked around the basement at his friends, or well Hyde, Donna and that Farah haired guy.

"hey fez why the sad face?" Donna said seeing him walk into the room.

"I haven't gotten to see my goddess in a few days. She's been to busy for me" Fez said sitting down in the lawn chair. He watched as Hyde perked up slightly, knowing he was talking about Jackie. Although Hyde's next statement stated the contrary his actions showed how much he still cared.

"Isn't that a good thing."

"do you know where she's been?" Donna asked.

"No, I mean when she leaves I know she is going to work but she gets off at five and gets home at ten, I have no idea if she does in all the other time" Fez said munching on his candy.

"I do" Kitty said walking down the stairs with the laundry. All four turned to her in surprise and she adds. "well okay I don't really know, but I asked her about it and she invited me and red and all of you to this event tonight." She hands them a flyer "I want to see ALL of you there" She said, directing the last part mostly to Hyde.

Hyde stared at the flyer, seeing it said battle of the bands and laughs "this is something I've got to see"

An hour later the four plus Kitty and Red walked into the bar the found a seat near the stage. They watched as a few guys walked onto the stage.

"Hey, we're the typhoons, you know the richy riches that decided to piss of their parents by forming a band. I know what you are thinking, yes we broke up a few years ago but guess what you are here to witness our reunion. But before we begin we I don't know where we would be without our lead singer, Jackie Burkhart"

The gang stares shocked at the stage as Jackie walks out sitting on a stool putting her guitar in her lap. "hey everybody, it's been a while since I've been on the stage but I've got some new material too. The first song is a piece I wrote recently for someone who well knows who he is" Her eyes briefly catch Hyde's but she looks away "I hope you like it" She begins to strum her guitar.

_Now, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's ok_

_And__ you don't care about me_

_And I know there's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye _

_And__ tell me that you're happy now, __ohhh__ohhh_

_Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, _

_Are you happy now? __Are you happy now?_

_You took all there was to take,_

_And__ left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it, yeah. _

_And I am __givin__' up this game_

_I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah __yeah_

_Could you look me in the eye? _

_And tell me that you're happy now, __oohh__oohhh_

_Would__ you tell it to my face or have I been erased,_

_Are you happy now? __Ohhh__ohhhh_

_Are you happy now?__Are you happy now? __yeah__, yeah, yeah_

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You can't ever give __somethin__' you __ain't__ got_

_You__ can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eye? _

_and__ tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah_

_come on, tell it to my face or have __i__ been replaced,_

_are you happy now? __Ohhh__ohhhh __are you happy now?_

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_I've had all that I can take_

_I'm not about to break_

_Cause I'm happy now, __ohhh__ohhh_

_Are you happy now?_

The audience erupts in cheer and catcalls as she finishes the song. All of the gang stands up clapping but Hyde remained seated shocked not only by her singing but by the words in her song. Something in him snaps and he realizes that he can't live a lie anymore. He takes a sip of his beer thinking about how is was going to tell her that he's not happy without her and he wants her back.

So what do you think? Should I go on. Or should I leave it at this.


End file.
